The present disclosure relates to a data transfer apparatus, and more particular, to an apparatus connected to an inverter and transferring firmware or setting values needed for the inverter and a transfer method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a data transfer apparatus and method transferring data and also electric power to an inverter such that data can be transferred to the inverter even when the inverter is powered off.
For inverters which are used to drive motors and supply relevant driving voltages to loads, various setting values should be set before the use of the inverters.
In related art, accordingly, setting values are entered through key pads equipped with inverters, or setting values are preset and then transferred to inverters through a separated apparatus (for example, personal computer).
When setting values are entered or transferred to inverters, the inverters should be powered on to perform the functions.
In this case, special purpose applications for the connection with inverters should be installed in the separate apparatus. Furthermore, special purpose cables for the connection with the separate apparatus and communication converters according to a communication method should be prepared. In this case, in order to transferring the setting values, the separates apparatus and inverters should be located in a short distance. Therefore, this may result in much inconvenience in a case of transferring the setting value.
To set a plurality of inverters, a complex process of supplying power to each inverter and connecting a separate apparatus to each inverter should be repeated.
A method of transferring setting values through a personal computer cannot provide a function of transferring firmware programs required to drive inverters. Thus, to install firmware in the inverter, another separate apparatus should be connected thereto.